hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstice Everglade
Daughter of the witch hunter, who uses her magic to prevent the death of witches and falsely accused muggles Appearance Solstice's hair is of a rich light brown color that has a slight copper hint to it when the sun has been on it. She is taller than most women standing at around 5ft 9ins and is very slender. Her skin is tanned from all the traveling that she done ever since she was born. Her eyes are a deep rich brown, almost the same color as her hair, and are often warm and friendly. As she has traveled most of her life she has little liking for skirts and dresses, much preferring her leather trousers, shirts, and waistcoats that she wears, much to the disapproval of both her mother and husband. Her knee high boots stop the rain from making her feet cold, and shelter her legs against cold winds and snow. Personality She acts much more like a man then any of her family would want, but excels at all the traits her father deems worthy. She fights like a man, and is adept at sword play and using daggers, though she much prefers using her bow or fighting hand-to-hand. She hunts and tracks, like her father taught her, and often catches her husband by surprise. She has a cat like grace that she uses to its full advantage when fighting. Yet through all this, she is also skilled in the feminine arts of embroidery, music and poetry. As well as having been taught magic since an early age by her mother, and unknown to her father and brother. She is often friendly and open, and is willing to talk to anybody about anything. She tries to keep a level head, but is easily provoked and it is often left to her husband to keep her in check. If he does nothing to stop her, she takes this as his agreement and readily attacks. Her love for her husband and family knows no bounds and she would do anything for them. Although they have been trying for a child, Solstice has yet been unable to conceive, but is still optimistic that they will be parents, knowing that the child will have their magical abilities. History Born to a witch-hunter and his wife, Solstice was given her name by her mother, who thought that it was a lucky sign and named her child after the day she was born. Her mother is a witch and was taught by her parents. Her father fell in love with her mother when he was tracking down a family of witches, little knowing that the woman he fell for was part of the family he was after. Magnolia and her parents came up with a plan that might help some witches survive the dreaded witch-hunts of the day, and Magnolia soon had Stratham in love with her. What she did not realize at the time was that she was falling for him as well. Stratham took his new love to meet his parents, who lived on the Southern coast. They welcomed the girl with open arms and it was not too long before the two were married. Soon after this Magnolia had a falling out with her parents when it was discovered that she was pregnant with their first born. Her parents scolded her for not sticking to the plan and it was during this argument that they realized their daughter had well and truly fallen for a witch-hunter. They left her with Stratham and his parents and returned to their forest in the north. Although deeply in love with Stratham she could not bear to see any of her kind be harmed by him, so she used her magic to warn those he hunted and helped them escape. Sometimes her warnings came too late and her husband ended up killing them, but more often than not they escaped, and with a few spells cast by Magnolia, he always thought that he had succeeded in his deed. Even when Stratham went after Muggles who had been accused of witchcraft, she always tried to help them, whilst keeping her identity secret. As her son grew up she became aware that he had no magical talent and felt sad for that fact, but when she had her daughter a few years after Linton was born, she knew straight away that her daughter had the same talents as she did and protected the child the only way she knew how. Magnolia took it upon herself to teach her children how to read and write and how to do math. Though both children did not like the lessons, much preferring their father's to hers, she never complained and smiled gratefully upon her children for complying with her wishes. As Solstice grew, her magic became more evident, and Magnolia had to teach her daughter in secret. Linton became weary of their lessons and asked to join in, but his mother told him that they were lessons that only women took. He never believed her, always thinking his sister was always slightly weird. He never realized that it was jealousy that made him think this. Their father taught them as equals, and always had them spar with each other. Most time Solstice would win, and when Linton won, he always knew his sister had let him win. It made him mad as he was older than her and should be better than her at fighting. When Solstice was fourteen, a young man stumbled upon the family, and asked for shelter for the night. The family could see that he had been badly beaten, and gave him the shelter that he asked. Thus it was that Linton Everglade joined the family. During his days of recovery, Solstice and Magnolia tended his wounds and soon Solstice and Linton had become very fast friends. Her parents looked on the two and became planning, privately,plans for the two to join in matrimony. Stratham and his family escorted Linton back to his family and explained what had happened. His family welcomed them with open arms and they spent a few days with them. It was quickly made clear that Stratham was a witch-hunter and when never father or brother were in the room, it was quickly told that Magnolia and Solstice were witches. This made the family at ease as they knew nothing would happen to them so long as no magic was used openly. Magnolia and Solstice helped with preparing the meals without using magic as the family struggled to do this. Linton was grateful for their help, especially when Violet accidentally used her magic in front of Stratham and Linton Making the two very suspicious. Solstice stepped in and explained the trick using fishing wire and a pole. Her father was proud of her ingenuity and praised her for thinking of it. Violet has always been grateful to Solstice for this. After a few days spent replenishing their supplies, Stratham and his family decided that it was time to move on. They thanked the family for their hospitality, and just before they left Linton asked if he could come with them and learn all he could from Stratham and become his apprentice. Stratham was taken aback by the boys' enthusiasm and readily agreed, though he did suspect that his daughter was his main reason for deciding to travel with them. Soon after Solstice turned sixteen, she and Linton were married. It was their choice though it was welcomed by both families with open arms and hearts. Ever since their marriage they have continued to travel with Solstice's family, protecting witches and wizards from her father and brother. With rumors of a school for magic users being whispered Solstice and her husband are thinking of joining and learning more about their powers. Linton has told his family of the school and both sisters and brother wish to join them if they can find a way in.